koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 2(2010)
In the meeting hall of every Prime Minister, Wang Yun and his other fellows appears to pay tribute to the Emperor, Dong Zhuo appears behind them. Dong Zhuo was anger in front of the young Emperor and dares to draw his sword point toward Wang Yun for demonstrate infront of the other Prime Ministers whore dares to oppose/betrayed him. The meeting was dismiss later, but Dong Zhuo still unsatified of the assassination from Cao Cao. In the appartment of Wang Yun's castle, Diao Chan first appears to meet her godfather, Wang Yun. Diao Chan adviced his godfather not to act foolishness that will bring death to his bloodline family. Suddenly, Lu Bu and his army appears in the castle, Wang Yun asked Diao Chan to stay in her room at once. Lu Bu was gaven order to search Cao Cao in the castle, and so the army and Lu Bu start to inspect the castle. Prime Minister Wang Yun stand silently and look around, Lu Bu saw someone in the room, draw his sword(Great Sword gifted by Dong Zhuo) slowly. He's first look on Diao Chan was passion. It was a first met both of them, they have a few chat later, Lu Bu and his army leave the castle after the inspections. On the next scene later, Liu Bei and his sworn brother, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu begin to start their promise as a brother with a drink of wines together. After the clip, Cao Cao disguised as a farmer tries to infiltrate toward villages, but was arrested by the army. They bring Cao Cao and face Chen Gong, the judge in the court. Chen have no intension of having a long talk in the court, however Cao Cao was place in the cell. During the night, Chen Gong urge himself to meet Cao Cao in the cell and talk about Cao Cao's answer to assassinate Dong Zhuo, Cao Cao told him everything and Chen Gong bow to Cao Cao's bravery. Chen Gong later leave his job(Judge) and bring Cao Cao escape together. The days after, Cao Cao and Chen Gong was a wanted person with prices(Cao Cao = 1000gram, and Chen Gong = 10gram). Cao Cao bring along Chen Gong to another hideout place of his Uncle Lu Boshe's village and stayed for a couple of days for a food and waters. Minutes later, Lu Boshe took his donkey and went to the store to buy wine and foods for his nephew(Cao Cao) and friend(Chen Gong). Cao Cao and Chen Gong rest in the room. Later, Chen Gong heard a whispering about killing for money outside of the room. Both of them saw a man sharpen the butcher knife, they suspected that the people from village was trying to murder Cao Cao for a reward. Cao Cao had no choice but to make their move, Cao Cao draw his sword and pierce through the butcher and started to slain every innocent people including man, kid, and women. But the result is, they was mistaken that the butcher was actually going to kill the boar that was tied. Chen Gong hesitate, says that Cao Cao and himself murdered the innocent people. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 1